Many individuals are increasingly utilizing wireless communication devices to remain in contact with friends and business contacts. For example, a user of a wireless communication device may utilize voice calls, voice mail messages, email, Short Message Service (SMS) text messages, multimedia message service (MMS) messages, and Instant Messaging (IM) applications to stay in touch with various contacts. Typically, the user will receive contact attempts through these communication services frequently throughout the day.
However, some messages that the user receives may be private or contain sensitive information that the user may wish to protect. For example, a user who subscribes to a service account may request an email or SMS text message reminder of the account password. In another example, a user may receive a message from a friend that contains an embarrassing anecdote about the user. Due to the private nature of such messages, the user may be tempted to delete the messages to prevent others from viewing their contents. Typically, when the user deletes a message from a wireless communication device, the message is permanently removed from a memory of the device, thereby preventing the user from viewing the message on the wireless communication device at a future time.